Mean to Me
by PrincessYaoi
Summary: Jackie struggles with the idea of ending his relationship with Valmont
1. Mean to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon "Jackie Chan Adventures" or any of the characters. Neither do I own the song, "Mean to Me"  
  
This is a yaoi, also known as a slash. For the innocent people out there who are unfamiliar with these terms, I will be blunt. This story contains a homosexual relationship between two men. If you do not like such stories, do not read this one.  
  
Although I do accept constructive critisisim, rudeness and flames will be ignored.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
/You're mean to me  
  
Why must you be mean to me  
  
Gee, honey it seems to me  
  
You love to see me crying/  
  
Jackie had done well in hiding his tears in front of his team members. They were never to know about what had passed between him in Valmont that night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'How can you pretend that nothing ever happened between us?' He had demanded, glaring across the empty room from the man he had once called lover.  
  
'Nothing did happen between us.' Valmont stated coolly. As tears started to slide their way down Jackie's face, Valmont smiled faintly. 'Did you honestly think I took those nights we spent together seriously?' Jackie's body shook in anger, his head lowered and his eyes shut tight.  
  
'You can't do this, Valmont! Not to me!' Jackie whispered, 'You may have done it to other lovers, but not to me.' Silence fell for a few moments, and Jackie felt a hand under his chin, lifting his face up. His eyes met those of Valmont.  
  
'You're so beautiful when you cry.' Valmont stated simply. An insitant pounding on the door suddenly became apparent, along with Ratso's voice yelling that they needed to get out of their quick.  
  
'Don't worry, I won't pretend anymore.' Valmont smiled gently. 'I'll call you tonight as soon as it's safe.'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
/I stay home each night   
  
When you say you'll phone, you don't  
  
And I'm left alone singing the blues and crying/  
  
Of course, everyone had wanted to know what had happened that night, and why Jackie had been out so late on his own. Jackie simply explained that he thought the Dark Hand was up to something and was looking into it. They would have continued to question him had he not polietly fained sleepiness, and slipped into his bedroom.  
  
He stared intently on the same spot in his book as before for a few more moments. Frustrated, Jackie slammed it shut, and looked at the clock. One in the morning, and his cellphone had still not made a sound.  
  
Jackie fought back the tears. How could Valmont do this to him again? Even worse, how could Jackie have believed him? Valmont never called when he said he would. Jackie was always left waiting until the wee hours of the morning until he realized the the phone was going to remain silent.  
  
/You treat me coldly  
  
Each day in the year  
  
You always scold me  
  
Whenever some body is near, dear/  
  
It didn't help to confront Valmont, either. First, he would get the cold shoulder. The Dark Hand would smirk and fight back laughter as Jackie chased Valmont around the hideout, trying to get a simple answer out of the crime lord. To make matters worse, when Valmont would finally speak to him, it was always to tell Jackie to stop being so whiney or needy or childish. It was all just a big game to Valmont, making Jackie look like an idiot in front of his minions.  
  
/It must be, great fun to be mean to me.   
  
You shouldn't for can't you see  
  
what you mean, to me/  
  
'What the hell?' Jackie thought, grabbing his cellphone. 'I have Valmont's number. Whether he's safe or not, I have to end this.'  
  
The phone rang only twice before Valmont picked up.  
  
"What do you want, Chan?" Came the irritated British accent. "I told you I would call you."  
  
"Then why did you answer the phone so soon?" Jackie teased. Valmont stuttered for a moment. "So you ARE safe!" Jackie declared triumphently.  
  
"Just get to the point." Valmont insisted. This time it was Jackie's turn to fumble through his words.  
  
"I called--well, Valmont..." Jackie stammered, cursing himself. It had been so much easier in his mind.  
  
"Spit it out, Chan! I haven't got all night." Valmont hissed.  
  
"I justed wanted you to know..." Jackie heistated, cursing himself for what he was about to do.  
  
"Wanted me to know WHAT?" Valmont pressed impaitently.  
  
"That I love you." Jackie murmured, just before he hung up the phone. 


	2. Anthem of Our Dying Day

Well, I was going to leave this at one chapter, but my reviewers have convinced me to write more.  
  
Also, I do have an account on fictionpress.com under the same pen name, in case you might want to read some of my original works. If you want to read my stories there, go to www.fictionpress.com/~princessyaoi.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. No, I do not own "Anthem Of Our Dying Day" by Story of the Year.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
/The stars will cry  
  
the blackest tears tonight  
  
and this is the moment that I live for  
  
I can smell the ocean air/  
  
Valmont fumed. Didn't Chan understand the words 'when it's safe'? He had been safe, hiding from the police, when the phone had gone off.  
  
'Why did you answer so quickly?' The Chinese man had asked.  
  
/To save my ass. / Valmont had responded silently. Fortunately, the phone's ring and the conversation had been undetected, and Valmont was able to escape successfully.  
  
"No thanks to you." He murmured angrily. Valmont had been separated from his minions, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried. Other than Jackie, they were the only ones who gave a crap whether Valmont was all right or not.  
  
/And here I am  
  
pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
  
Just a ghost to the world  
  
that's exactly  
  
exactly what I need/  
  
Valmont began to go over in his mind the things that he would like to say to Jackie. He had been serious when he said that he wouldn't pretend anymore. He had been serious when he said he would call. And Jackie, albeit unwillingly, had put his life in more danger than it was already.   
  
"Boss? Hey, you out here?" Finn's voice called. Valmont sighed in relief. At least one of his idiotic companions was all right. "Please tell me you aren't dead."  
  
"No, I'm not dead, you nitwit." Valmont stated boredly, looking down at Finn from atop his roof.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" Finn said, scratching his neck. "Chow and Ratso are looking down the alley for you."  
  
"You don't say..." Valmont smiled. "Call them over. We need to find another hide out." Finn disappeared down the alley again, and Valmont looked out towards the city again.  
  
/From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
of our dying day/  
  
How was Jackie doing, anyway? He had hung up so suddenly; Valmont regretted the harshness of his words. Perhaps he had been a little gentler, but Valmont had never been very good at being so. He had tormented Jackie more to save his reputation as a tough guy than to be malicious, and it had seemed to take its toll on his lover.  
  
/For a second I wish the tide  
  
would swallow every inch of this city  
  
as you gasp for air tonight/  
  
Finn, Ratso, and Chow came too soon. Valmont was forced off of the roof and out of his thoughts. They had to find a new hiding place, and Valmont knew just were to go. Just getting to it took some time, and his followers were sure to complain about the walk.  
  
And sure enough...  
  
"You sure we're going the right way, Big V?" Chow wondered aloud.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Valmont snapped, counting the alleyways until he got to the third. A set of stairs led down to the basement of an abandoned warehouse. Valmont entered first, followed closely by Ratso, Finn, and finally Chow.  
  
"This it, boss?" Finn asked. Valmont ignored the question, and made his way up the stairs, from the basement to the first floor.  
  
/I'd scream this song right in your face  
  
if you were here/  
  
He didn't hate Jackie. He never could. If Jackie were there right now, he would admit it, lead the man to the top of the building and scream it if he had to.  
  
'Call him.' Valmont's heart urged. His brain immediately nixed the idea. If he called now to apologize, it would be too soon and far too weak of him.  
  
Valmont continued to climb from first to second floor.  
  
/I swear I won't miss a beat  
  
Cause I never  
  
never have before/  
  
Second to third floor now, a definite rhythm to his steps. Valmont's timing with Jackie had always been so perfect. He knew when to tease, when to stop and apologize. He knew when to call and when not to. The only problem was, Jackie had not been himself lately. Something was wrong.  
  
Valmont made it from the third floor finally to the roof.  
  
/From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
of our dying day/  
  
The town was, as he had expected, still decorated from the New Year's celebrations. Valmont smirked bitterly. How was it that when everything was going wrong in his own life, everything around him was so cheerful?  
  
Surely by now, Chan hated him.  
  
/of our dying day  
  
of our dying day  
  
of our dying!!! /  
  
'Why on earth did they choose this song to play?' Valmont contemplated silently.  
  
The words of the song suddenly made Valmont think of something. Flying through the door and down the stairs as fast as he could, he made it to the first floor in nothing flat.  
  
/For a second I wish the tide  
  
would swallow every inch of this city  
  
and you gasp for air tonight!! /  
  
Surely Jackie wouldn't be so stupid. Most likely, he was still at home, studying some ancient archeological find he had discovered. Valmont made his way through the town, hoping his fears were wrong.  
  
/From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
of our dying day/  
  
He pounded on the door, shouting irritably.  
  
"Come on, Chan! Open up!" Valmont insisted. The door opened suddenly, nearly making him fall onto Uncle.  
  
"What do you want?" Uncle demanded.  
  
"Where's Jackie?" Valmont growled. Uncle looked up at him defiantly.  
  
"We will not tell you anything." Uncle declared firmly. Valmont resisted the urge to strangle the man.  
  
"Do not toy with me, old man. I need to speak with Jackie." Valmont seethed. Fortunately, Toru was not far behind.  
  
"Jackie? Did he not go to the river, Sensei?" Toru asked.  
  
"Toru!" Uncle chided angrily; what else was said, Valmont neither heard nor cared. He had turned just as suddenly, and ran.  
  
/From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
of our dying day/  
  
"Jackie!" Valmont shouted the instant he saw the Chinese man. Jackie turned and had barely uttered Valmont's name when Valmont crushed him in his arms. "What are you doing here?" Valmont demanded, holding Jackie at arms-length and looking him over.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Jackie smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Is anything wrong, Valmont?"  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately." Valmont admitted peevishly, letting go of Jackie and crossing his arms.  
  
/From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
of our dying day/  
  
"We need to call it off." Jackie stated, his eyes holding Valmont's gaze. "I can't take your tormenting anymore."  
  
"Tormenting? Jackie..." Valmont protested, but the look that Jackie gave him let him know that there was no talking his way out of this. "I told you I wasn't going to pretend anymore, and I meant it." Valmont finished, looking away.  
  
"Maybe you did." Valmont could almost hear Jackie's smile in the comment; a fake smile to hide the pain. "But let's call it quits for awhile." Valmont didn't answer. There was no sound for a few minutes, until Jackie's footsteps moved back to the city.  
  
/Our dying day  
  
of our dying!!! / 


	3. My Immortal

One last chapter, and then I am done! At least, I think so...  
  
Nope, I don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters in it either.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
/I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears/  
  
Jackie lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He had no peace since Valmont's fear had driven him to search Jackie out. Not from Uncle, nor Jade, not even from Toru. They questioned him endlessly about what on earth Valmont could have wanted.  
  
'How should I know?' Jackie retorted. Uncle's warning face drove Jackie to admit, 'He seemed...afraid of something.'  
  
'What could he be afraid of?' Toru wondered. Jackie didn't reply.  
  
/And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone/  
  
Jackie's heart ached, not so much from the pain of the past wrongs inflicted upon him by Valmont, than the fact that their relationship really seemed to be over. Valmont always called an hour after Jackie broke it off with him, and this time had been no different save for one thing; Jackie had stood firm and refused to take him back.  
  
/These wounds won't seem to heal;  
  
this pain is just too real;  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase/  
  
  
  
Jackie was almost certain that he had done the right thing. Valmont had to realize that he couldn't treat Jackie like this. If Jackie could only hold out for a little while longer, perhaps Valmont would get the message.  
  
It was hard for Jackie to figure out whether it was sheer cruelty on Valmont's part, or if Jackie had failed him, and another unknown fear made Valmont act the way he had.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me/  
  
The only thing Valmont had admitted being afraid of was a second possession. That was where Jackie's relationship with the man had started. Jackie had been the one to take care of Valmont and bring him back to the real world. He had been the one to help fight the demons in Valmont's mind, to wipe his eyes dry after the darkness had passed. And it was funny; even though they were no longer together, Jackie was still bound heart and soul to Valmont, whether he wanted to be or not.  
  
/You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light/  
  
On the rare occasions that Jackie and Valmont were ever alone, Valmont proved himself to be quite intelligent. He knew a great deal about archeology himself, and the two men could spend hours discussing it if they had wanted to, though the conversations rarely ever lasted that long.  
  
A sudden knock on the door broke Jackie's train of thought. "Jackie?" Jade's voice requested shyly.  
  
"What is it now?" Jackie demanded, his voice a little harsher than he intended. Jade shrank back. Jackie smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jade. Just a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Valmont's dead." Jade stated simply, averting her eyes. Jackie's face fell, and though his voice failed him, his searching eyes were all the question his niece needed. "He drowned in the river."  
  
"Thank you, Jade." Jackie croaked out. Jade's eyes were filled with curiosity, but thankfully, she thought it better to leave the room.  
  
/Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts  
  
my once pleasant dreams/  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Jackie couldn't sleep. Valmont's face appeared every time he closed his eyes. Where his dreams about Valmont had been enjoyable before, now all that Jackie saw was a white haired man laying in a casket, eyes closed and body bruised.  
  
/Your voice it chased away  
  
all the sanity in me/  
  
Worst of all, Jackie always heard the words that Valmont would murmur, when Shendu had left for good.  
  
'Free? Am I free? He's not gone, I can feel him...' Valmont would murmur, until he came to his senses. Then he would beg, 'Never leave me, Jackie. Never, even if the worst should happen.'  
  
/These wounds won't seem to heal;  
  
this pain is just too real;  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase/  
  
The worst part was that he now knew that Jackie had failed in that. Valmont was dead because of him, and there was no way to bring him back. Jackie sobbed, his throat tight. He couldn't let the others hear him cry.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me/  
  
If Jackie needed anything now, it was for Valmont to do that which Jackie had once done for him. Jackie needed Valmont there to fight away the self-hatred that Jackie had, to tell him to stop crying.  
  
Jackie had to remind himself that if Valmont were alive, he wouldn't be crying. The entire situation was his own fault, and that only increased his self-loathing even more. Jackie sat up on his bed, determined not to let himself cry anymore.  
  
/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along/  
  
'He's gone.' Jackie struggled to come terms with that. What memories he had of Valmont were all he had left; though he couldn't help but think of the lonely years ahead. The idea of Valmont really being gone was more than he could bear.  
  
"He's gone." Jackie said it out loud this time. His voice wasn't half as firm as it needed to be to convince himself of the fact. Jackie merely repeated it over and over until his heart was willing to accept what his brain already knew.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me/  
  
Jackie lay on his back, and two more tears fell from his eyes, before he fell into a very deep sleep, exhausted from his grieving.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Enough? Or shall I try to resurrect Valmont? I'm kinda tempted to just leave it as it is. 


	4. Working My Way Back To You

I don't own "Working My Way Back to You" by Frankie Valli; I don't own the "Jackie Chan Adventures" cartoon. Probably one more chapter after this, and I'll be done.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
'Wake up, Valmont.' A feminine voice murmured. His eyes opened up, to see a girl with white hair, dressed in white robes floating above his body, sitting cross-legged. She spoke again, though her lips did not move. 'They think you are dead. You must show them that you are not.'  
  
'What? Where the heck am I?' Valmont demanded mentally, trying to sit up, but his wounded body would not allow it.  
  
'You are in the hospital. They declared you dead just an hour ago.' The girl explained. 'You must work hard to prove that you are alive, and that you will continue to live.'  
  
'Why should I?' Valmont thought miserably, closing his eyes.  
  
'There is one who cannot endure the thought of your death. It is for him that I have restored your life.' The angel replied. Valmont's eyes flew open, but the girl was gone.  
  
/Working my way back to you babe  
  
With a burning love inside  
  
Yeah I'm working my way back to you babe  
  
With a happiness that died  
  
I let it get away, paying every day/  
  
A nurse entered the room, to check on Valmont. When she saw his open eyes, and heard the beeping of the heart monitor, she screamed.  
  
"He's alive, doctor!" She yelled, "Get in here quick! He's alive!"  
  
All the action afterwards made Valmont sick. He didn't pay attention to anything said, to him or otherwise, until everything calmed down.  
  
They were going to take him off of life support. In a week, he was to start seeing the psychiatrist in the building everyday for an hour, then go to physical therapy. Sundays were the only days that he didn't have an appointment with the analyst, so he spent the extra hour writing to Jackie. Whether the letters were actually sent or not, Valmont didn't know.  
  
The main reason he wrote was to let Jackie know that soon after he recovered, Valmont was to be sent to a high-security prison in Virginia. If Jackie knew he was alive and where he was, certainly there would be a chance to patch things up.  
  
/When you were so in love with me  
  
I played around like I was free  
  
Thought I could have my cake and eat it too  
  
Oh how I cried over losing you /  
  
As the weeks went past, Valmont gained more enough strength in his legs to stand on his own. The doctors tried to get him to walk, but he was unable to. Frustration began to set in.  
  
What was worse, the white girl invaded all of his dreams.  
  
'Why do I have to be tormented like this?' Valmont demanded. The youngster did not answer, so again he asked, 'Why won't you just leave me alone?'  
  
'You must pay for what you have done to the one who loves you. I am here to remind you of your offenses against him.' The girl said finally. 'Until he forgives you, I will not be able to leave.'  
  
/For every day I made you cry  
  
I'm paying girl 'til the day that I die  
  
I'll keep working my way back to you babe  
  
With a burning love inside  
  
I'm working my way back to you babe  
  
With a happiness that died  
  
I let it get away, payin' every day/  
  
The guilt drove Valmont to work harder, and he was able make it to the end of the bars. His guilt was almost unbearable; Valmont was forced to come to terms with the fact that he had caused Jackie more pain that he had ever admitted to himself before. Of all his lovers, Jackie was the only one he really loved. All the others had merely been fun and games.  
  
The problem was, however, that every attempt to get in contact with Jackie failed. No one was willing to help him, regardless of what he said or did. Valmont was beginning to get frustrated, and the psychiatrist noticed this.  
  
"Why is it so important for you to get in touch with this man?" The shrink interrogated.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Valmont griped, staring the man in the eye. "What's important is that I be able to speak with him!"  
  
"Is he the reason that you tried to commit suicide?" The other man questioned, and Valmont groaned in anger.  
  
"Will you stop trying to analyze me for just five minutes?" Valmont demanded, "I have to talk with Jackie!" The doctor looked disapprovingly over his glasses at Valmont. That was as far as the conversation ever went, though the doctor often tried to get Valmont to talk more about it.   
  
/I used to love to make you cry  
  
It made me feel like a man inside  
  
But if I'd been a man in reality  
  
You'd still be here babe lovin' me/  
  
'Do you remember how you hurt him?' The girl asked. The frustrating thing was that she was no longer confined to Valmont's dreams. He was struggling to walk when she came to him, and though he could not see her, the girl's voice was just as strong as ever.  
  
'Not now...' He seethed in his mind. 'If there's anything I need right now, it certainly isn't this.'  
  
'You slept with him one night. Then when he fell asleep, you left him. The next time he saw you, you were with another man.' The girl reminded him. 'There are other things--'  
  
'Shut up!' Valmont commanded silently, forcing his foot forward, 'Shut the fuck up!'  
  
'Doesn't matter. Now is your chance to apologize.' The girl murmured. Valmont looked up, and was surprised to see a black haired archeologist standing in front of him, looking dazed. Poor Jackie looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, and his hair was more of a mess than usual.  
  
"Jackie!" Valmont yelled, letting go of the bars. He managed to take a couple of steps before falling onto the other man.  
  
"Valmont?" Jackie murmured softly, "You're alive?"  
  
"It's a long story." Valmont grinned, fighting to regain his balance.  
  
/Now the nights are long and lonely  
  
And I'm not too strong babe I just miss you so  
  
And you're too proud, won't give in  
  
But when I think about all I could win/  
  
Valmont was given an hour to talk to Jackie. That hardly seemed adequate in Valmont's mind, but he would take what he got. The two sat on Valmont's bed in silence.  
  
"I got your letters." Jackie murmured softly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find a way out of going to prison." Valmont reassured him. Jackie flinched at this, and Valmont understood why, but ignored it. "Jackie, I'm sorry." It had been the first heart-felt apology that Valmont had ever made in his life.  
  
"You've said that before." Jackie stated, not bothering to look Valmont in the eyes. Valmont sighed angrily, wishing he could force Jackie to understand.  
  
"You don't get it, do you Chan?" He growled. "I have been plagued these past few months because of you."  
  
Jackie looked at him in timid disbelief. "Plagued because of me?"  
  
/I keep working my way back to you babe  
  
With a burning love inside  
  
I'm working my way back to you babe  
  
With a happiness that died/  
  
"My mind keeps going over what I've done to you..." Valmont glared at the floor irritably. "I don't care what it takes, Chan. I'm going to get you back." He felt Jackie's arm slip into his.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Jackie replied, resting his head on Valmont's shoulder. Valmont looked at him and smiled softly.  
  
"Jackie?" He asked. The only reply was a snore.  
  
'Let him sleep.' The girl's voice said. 'And don't worry about going to Virginia. It's one step closer to where you need to be.'  
  
'I though you were leaving.' Valmont thought indifferently, slipping his arm out of Jackie's, and wrapping it around the his waist.  
  
'I will. Jackie has made up his mind to forgive you when he wakes.' 


	5. A Wedding

Valmont was hauled roughly onto the plane by two burly guards. The girl had said not to worry, but he couldn't help but be a bit anxious (though he hid it behind an irritated scowl). What had she meant by where he was meant to be? For all he knew, it was prison instead of a honeymoon suite with Jackie.  
  
Before the guards had a chance to sit him down, Finn and Ratso burst from the cockpit and somehow managed to knock his sentries unconscious. Chow wasn't far behind, as was the first to notice the bewildered look on Valmont's face.  
  
"Miss us, boss?" He asked.  
  
"What are you three buffoons doing here?" Valmont demanded pleasantly.  
  
"We heard they were shipping you off to Virgina. We couldn't allow that, now could we?" Ratso replied.  
  
"We'd better head that direction though." Valmont insisted. The three minions looked at him, perplexed. It was Finn who voiced their concern.  
  
"Why, boss? What's in Virginia?"  
  
"We have to pick up my fiancée before we go to Vermont." Valmont responded, remaining dignified regardless of the excitement in his heart.  
  
"Fiancée? Vermont?" The three yelled, and Ratso continued, "You're getting married, Big V?" Valmont nodded.  
  
"Who to?" Chow wanted to know.  
  
"You'll recognize him when you see him. But I want you three there for the wedding."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Jackie?" The unexpected sound of the Dark Hand minions' voices made Jackie turn around with a start. Walking towards the meeting place was Valmont followed closely by his minions.  
  
"Yep!" Jackie smiled, rubbing his neck. He looked then at the three, glancing at Valmont questioningly.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Chan. We need them as witnesses." Valmont chided. A look of realization swept over Jackie's features.  
  
"You mean?" Jackie asked. Valmont nodded, smirking.  
  
"I'm finally making an honest man out of you." Valmont replied.  
  
"Or vice versa." Jackie replied. He all of a sudden felt drunk, as though he were floating inches above the ground, and held his hand out to touch Valmont's face. Uncertainty made him hesitate; what if this were all just another horridly beautiful dream? In an instant, Valmont took Jackie's hand in his own, kissed the palm, and pressed it against his check.  
  
'This is no dream.' Jackie thought blissfully, 'Nothing in dreams ever feel this real.'  
  
"So, uh, when do we head to Vermont?" Finn inquired, after the two had remained silent for a while.  
  
"Today." Valmont answered simply, not breaking eye contact with Jackie for a second.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
It was a simple wedding in front of the judge. It had been the first dress-up occasion for any of the men there in a long time. Granted, Finn's was the same ratty suit that he always wore, and Ratso refused to change out of his white ensemble. Chow had at least some respect for the event, and had dressed appropriately.  
  
Jackie had dressed in a very elegant white three-piece suit. Valmont had to remind himself to breath upon seeing him, and was relieved when Jackie finally reached the bench.  
  
"We gather here today, to join these two in holy matrimony..." The judge began. Apparently he had done this before, and would again soon after the ceremony. Other couples had lined up to be wed, but none seemed half as joyful as the two that stood before him at that moment.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Jackie stood on the balcony of his hotel room.   
  
'OUR hotel room, actually. Mine, and my husband's hotel room. My husband Valmont.' The thought kept running through his mind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Valmont insisted.  
  
"Enjoying the view." Jackie replied, without turning around. Valmont wasn't so easily deterred.  
  
"You can't stare forever." Valmont continued. He stood and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist from behind, kissing him on the top of the head.  
  
"It's wonderful." Jackie replied.  
  
"What? The view?" Valmont guessed. Jackie shook his head.  
  
"We're married." Jackie clarified.  
  
"Come to bed with me." Valmont commanded without a second's warning. Jackie's eyes widened, but he had no time to protest; Valmont had already turned him around and begun to undo the buttons on Jackie's vest, trapping his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
When the kiss had finally been broken, Jackie couldn't help but smile as he began to undress Valmont as well. "This is a bit sudden, don't you think?" Jackie commented.  
  
"Shut up, Jackie." Valmont whispered faintly. "This is our honeymoon, and I haven't the patience to wait."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
The end! Yay! I had intended to do this to "Have You Ever Been In Love?" by Celine Dion, but decided to go without a song this time. Hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted. 


End file.
